Sephiroth and Yuffie
by Mayko
Summary: A spoof on two characters who would never hit it off, I did it for an english project, and YES, it is very closely based on Romeo and Juliet (That was the point of the project); PG-13 for some lil naughty words... (I added that in AFTER the project becaus


Sephiroth: Isn't that Yuffie's window? That is like a battlefield, and Yuffie is coming upon it, cast all creation and destroy your enemy! For it is nothing compared to your power! It envies you, so that's all the more reason for you to kill it! It is a Pollensalta, believing it is all beautiful and all-powerful, but it is nothing compared to your beauty. [Yuffie walks out onto the balcony] There she is! I does she know how much I love her? [Looking at her] Her lips are moving, but she's not speaking. Perhaps I should answer.... [Goes to, but stops] No, I won't. Because she isn't talking to me. [Staring at her] Her eyes shine more brightly than dark and holy materia. They make others believe that they have found the powerful materia, only to find the beauty standing there instead. [Watching her] Oh, she's distressed. Perhaps I should help her. Yuffie: [sighing] This sucks. Sephiroth: She finally said something! Talk again, for you rival only the cetra! It is like you are floating above us all, about to cast an all- powerful attack with your Materia! Yuffie: [Talking to herself] Dammit Sephiroth, Why are you the way you are? Stop trying to destroy the planet, and I'll no longer side with Cloud. Sephiroth: Should I keep listening, or say something? Yuffie: You're only the enemy because I'm on the other side. You'd be the same person, even if you weren't part of the Jenova project, wouldn't you? What is 'cetra'? It's not a bodypart, is it? Which part of you is a cetra? Sephiroth: If you love me, I'd detach myself from the cetra. Yuffie: [Startled by Sephiroth's voice, yelling] WHO THE HELL'S THERE?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!! Sephiroth: I am what I am, Although I hate my name, and if I could I'd destroy it.  
  
Yuffie: I recognize your voice. Sephiroth? Is that you?  
  
Sephiroth: Not if you don't want me to be. Yuffie: How the hell did you get here and why? This place is like a jail and the others will kill you if he sees you! Sephiroth: It was fate that brought me here, and the others cannot stop me. Yuffie: If they SEE you, they'll KILL you.  
  
Sephiroth: Heh, I've seen tougher Chocobo.  
  
Yuffie: But still, what if they see you? Sephiroth: I wouldn't mind a battle. I would fight in your name. Yuffie: How'd you know I was here? Sephiroth: It wasn't easy. But it was worth it. Yuffie: It wasn't so dark, you'd see me blushing. Because I KNOW you heard me. But I HAVE to know. Do you love me? Never mind, I know you'll say yes. And I'll take your word on it. Just don't swear it, because Leviathan would laugh at our stupidity. Besides, it wouldn't last if you swore it. If you do love me, tell me! But if you think you won me over too quickly, I'll play hard to get if you want. You heard me talking up here before so you know I love you. Sephiroth: I swear by the moon that I--  
  
Yuffie: [Yelling] WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?! [Calming down a little] I just said not to swear! By anything!  
  
Sephiroth: If you wish. Yuffie: Just don't swear by anything, all right? Although I'm glad you love me, I don't like tonight. It seems too quick, too sudden. It's like my Greased Lightning limit break. It's there one minute and gone the next! Goodnight Sephiroth, and I hope the next time we meet its in better conditions! Sephiroth: So that's it?  
  
Yuffie: You want more?  
  
Sephiroth: At least an "I love you." Yuffie: I already told you I loved you. If only I could take it back. Sephiroth: Why? Just to say it again? Yuffie: Yup. My love is like the life stream. The more I give the more I get back. And, like that, it's infinite! Aeris: [knocking on her door] Yuffie, can I come in? Yuffie: Aeris is outside my door! [To Aeris] One minute! [To Sephiroth] Stay there! I'll be right back! [Runs inside] Sephiroth: This is too good to be true. Yuffie: [Quickly coming back out] Oh yeah! But, after this, I have to go! I'll wait for you outside Wutai tomorrow morning, Sephiroth, where we can run off together. We can get married, and have a good time! I'd follow you anywhere! Aeris: [From inside the house] Yuffie? Yuffie: [to Aeris] COMING! [To Sephiroth] If you're not serious tell--  
  
Aeris: [a little louder] Yuffie? Yuffie: [to Aeris] I'M COMING!! [To Sephiroth] --tell me now, so I can kill you! Sephiroth: [Trying not to swear by anything] I honestly mean-- Yuffie: Now I really have to go! [Goes inside] Sephiroth: What kind of torture is this? To be unable to share your love.  
[Sephiroth goes to leave, but Yuffie comes back] Yuffie: Sephiroth! PST! Sephiroth! Damn, If only I could summon him like Leviathan. But if I talked any louder, Aeris would know I'm talking to the enemy! Sephiroth: Am I hallucinating?  
  
Yuffie: Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes? Yuffie: When should I be outside of Wutai? Sephiroth: Nine. Yuffie: Alright, I'll be there. [Thinks] I forgot why I called you back. Sephiroth: I have time. Yuffie: Then I'll keep forgetting, so I can keep you standing there, loving to stay with you.  
  
Sephiroth: Then I'll keep standing here so you'll keep forgetting.  
  
Yuffie: It's almost morning. You should go before I keep calling you back. Sephiroth: I don't mind. Yuffie: I really have to go. Goodnight! I wish I could say that till morning. [Leaves] Sephiroth: Sweet dreams my love!  
[Sephiroth also exits] 


End file.
